Golf is becoming a more and more popular sport. Driving ranges are often used as a practice area for many golfers. Most driving ranges use a simulated grass mat having a rubber tee for supporting a golf ball in a teed position. As a result of continuous use, even these rubber tees become damaged and incapable of supporting a golf ball.
The traditional driving range rubber tee is set at one height only and therefore not suitable for use with both woods and irons, i.e. if the tee is set at appropriate height for use with a wood, it is too high to be used with an iron. If on the other hand the tee is set for use with an iron, it is too low to be used with a wood.
When practicing at a traditional driving range mat, including a standard rubber tee, the person using the mat must release the club and move away from the set up position after each and every hit in order to bend down, pick up a new ball and place it on the tee. This severely detracts from the persons ability to repeat each swing as is highly desireable for practice purposes.